The Closet
by XxChibiLokixX
Summary: Tony pranks Steve and Phil by locking them in a closet together. Because that will turn out wonderfully.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

**A/N: This is a birthday fic for my friend ChibiSteve-hisvoiceislove. I really, really hope you love this! **

Phil Coulson really hated it when these kinds of things happened to him. And they always happened to him, because Tony Stark loved playing pranks. And this time he was sure it was Stark. He was so predictable; a mischievous prank on April fool's day sounded exactly like something he'd do. In fact, Phil was willing-well, almost willing-to bet his life that the genius was the reason he was locked in the closet with Steve Rogers.

Yes, that's right: Steve Rogers; unofficial leader of the Avengers, the world's first superhero, and Phil's crush. Of course, Phil wasn't planning on telling Steve that anytime soon, especially since the blond seemed very agitated that they were locked in. "Could you please stop pacing, Steve?" He asked, pleased with himself for the official tone to his voice.

"We're locked in, Phil. I'm trying to think of a way to get out." Steve replied, though he did stop pacing. He leaned back against the door, crossing his arms over his (very muscular) chest.

"I could help you figure a way out of here…" Phil replied softly, crossing his own arms. He was used to being underestimated because of his small stature and the fact that most of his friends were superheroes with incredible powers. Shaking his head slightly, he took in the array of brooms and mops along the back wall; none of them looked sturdy enough to withstand forcing the door open. "There's not much here we could use to force the door open." He commented, earning a slight smile from Steve. "What?"

"Even if there was anything in here we could use to that purpose, the door's most likely alarmed or something." Seeing Phil's raised eyebrow, Steve continued, "Look, pretty much every door in this building is alarmed. You know Tony goes a little overboard sometimes." Phil nodded, slowly beginning to accept that they could be trapped for an extended period of time; Tony had even remembered to take their walkie-talkies from them, so they wouldn't be able to contact anyone.

"Look, Steve, can we just try to find some other way of getting out, then? Talking about Stark isn't going to accomplish anything." Phil sighed, still unwilling to accept that they were helpless. Sitting down on the floor, he leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. Steve stared at the agent for a long moment before smiling at him.

"I guess you're right about that. I was rather enjoying our discussion, though. It's not often that someone agrees with me that Tony's annoying." The blond paused for a moment before continuing, "But you do realize that what you're doing isn't exactly helping us, either." Phil bit his lip, staring up at Steve for a moment before allowing the super-soldier to help him to his feet.

"You do realize that we won't be able to get out of here until someone opens the door." The agent pointed out, sliding his hand away from Steve's reluctantly. The blond was silent, seemingly weighing Phil's words. "I guess I shouldn't sit against the door anymore." The agent murmured to fill the silence. Steve smiled, pausing a moment before answering.

"But then I won't get to see you fall when someone opens it." The super-soldier teased.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've fallen over, you know." The agent retorted, allowing a slight smile to take the sting out of his harsh tone.

"Yes, that is true." Steve paused as if attempting to recall something. "You fell the other day when Tony tripped you." The super-soldier replied. Phil blushed; he hadn't thought anyone had seen that. "But I suppose you were too busy looking at your phone to notice him sticking his foot out." Steve continued.

"Well you were the one texting me. It's your fault I got tripped." Phil smiled, for once feeling completely at ease in Steve's presence. Usually he was tense in an effort to stop himself from revealing his feelings for the super-soldier.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll text you less often then." Steve replied; his teasing smile still lighting his face. Phil couldn't stop himself from biting his lip. The last thing he wanted was for Steve to stop texting him; it was the only form of communication with the super-soldier he'd been somewhat decent at, up till now.

"No! Don't. Please. I-I just won't look at my phone while I'm anywhere near Tony." The agent looked down, blushing deeply. Steve looked at him curiously for a long moment, seemingly trying to figure out why Phil was so embarrassed.

"Agent Coulson…do you have a crush on me?" The super-soldier asked softly. He was nearly as good at reading people as Natasha; Phil didn't know why he'd expected the man to remain ignorant of his feelings.

"Does it matter if I have a crush on you? It's not like you don't like me back." The agent froze, uncertain what had made him so bold.

"And what makes you think I like you back?" Steve replied, tilting his head. Phil looked up at him slowly, feeling unusually overwhelmed.

"If you didn't like me back, I doubt Tony would have trapped us in here together. You know he likes 'helping' his friends with their relationships." Phil spoke slowly, the real reasoning behind Tony's seemingly random prank dawning on him. Steve smiled, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his sides.

"I think you're right." The super-soldier smiled. "And while I can assure you that I was not involved in this prank, I will admit that I'm more pleased than I should be that you're the one in here with me." Steve admitted, meeting Phil's eyes easily. The agent stood quietly, shocked into silence by the super-soldier's words. He'd never once imagined that Steve would like him back. The blond stepped forward slowly, closing the distance between them. Phil, his gaze still locked with Steve's, didn't move; heart beating wildly in his chest as the blond leaned forward. As Steve leaned even closer, Phil closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips to the super-soldier's.

A long moment passed before Steve pulled away slightly. The superhero and the agent stared at each other in silence before Phil gathered up enough courage to step forward and kiss the blond again. Steve wrapped his arms around the agent's waist and pulled his new boyfriend closer.

And then the door opened.

The couple leapt apart, a blush creeping up Phil's face as they were met with the fierce stare of Director Fury. "And what exactly do you two think you're doing?"

"We…we weren't…I mean…um…well…it's not what it looks like." Phil stammered, for once in his life at a loss for words in front of someone besides Steve.

"Director, I can assure you that we weren't doing anything. In fact, we were locked in there, thanks to Stark." Steve intervened, much less obviously embarrassed than Phil.

"Is that so, Rogers?" Fury turned to the super-soldier, eyeing him as if checking for any sign that the two had done anything more than kiss. Steve nodded. "I'll let you go with a warning this time, but rest assured that I will be checking the security cameras on a regular basis." The director continued, "Now both of you get back to work." With that, Fury walked away, leaving both men glad that they had received only a warning.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?" Tony Stark stepped out into the hallway in front of them. "I knew you liked each other; aren't you glad I set it up so you could both realize your true feelings?" The genius smirked, waiting for both of them to thank him.

"You know, I think Tony likes Loki." Steve spoke in a conversational tone, glancing at Phil. The agent smiled. "It certainly wouldn't hurt to find out." Tony's eyes widened as he realized what they were planning.

"No, that's okay you guys…it's not like my plan didn't work; you guys are together now and everyone's happy, right? Right?" Tony stammered, completely caught off guard by the sudden turn of events. Steve and Phil just looked at each other and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

**A/N: I finally decided to write a second chapter for all the people that have asked me to. :) Also, I dedicate this one to my best friend XxChibiRussiaxX just because she's awesome.**

"This is all your fault." Loki informed Tony, not pausing long enough in his pacing to look up at him. The genius just sighed, leaning back against the glass wall of the prison with a look of indifference. He knew Loki would see through his mask in an instant, but he couldn't help hiding his true feelings anyway.

"Yeah, well, pacing isn't going to solve anything." Tony replied in his usual snarky tone, too annoyed with himself to do anything else. Loki turned to him, one eyebrow raised; Tony could practically sense the insult that would be uttered. The genius sighed, turning his attention to the glass he was currently bracing himself on. The worst thing about being trapped inside Loki's glass prison with the god himself was that everything Loki had said so far was correct. The situation was Tony's fault, though he wouldn't have had to worry about it if Thor hadn't decided to help Steve and Phil carry out their revenge. It wasn't fair, really; after all he'd done for them-teaching Thor and Steve how to use a computer hadn't been easy-and this was how they repaid him. The prank had been harmless, and on top of that Phil and Steve had (finally) confessed their feelings for each other. Locking the two of them in a closet together was nowhere near as dangerous as locking him in with Loki, of all people.

"Pouting will not solve anything either, man of iron." Loki replied at last, evidently forgoing the use of an insult in favor of mocking what Tony had said to him. The genius snorted, still finding the nickname 'man of iron' hilarious. He was sure Loki knew how to speak normally; no one could be as smart (because Loki was smart, Tony could give him that) as Loki and _not_ pick up on Midgardian slang after being in the realm for more than a month, but he figured that the god liked feeling superior to everyone. Though he apparently hadn't realized (or simply chose not to care) that his figures of speech sounded silly rather than intimidating.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Tony asked, only half sarcastic. Part of him genuinely wanted to know what Loki would come up with-though it would undoubtedly be either illegal or traumatizing (maybe both). The god shrugged.

"Personally, I am picturing the look on Thor's face when he gets lectured by Fury for locking you in here with me. You could do the same with Steve and the agent."

"I'm pretty sure Coulson's first name doesn't have a 'the' in front of it." Tony replied before actually considering the idea. "Though that is an interesting idea. It'll certainly take the edge off my boredom while we wait for someone to figure out that I happen to be locked in here with you." Loki nodded, moving to sit on the small bench that lined a part of the wall; Tony wondered if he was secretly pleased that Tony had liked his idea. "So. Um. What do you usually do all day in here?" The genius attempted to start a conversation after enduring more than a minute of awkward silent.

"Mostly I plan to escape and move to New York City, where I will possibly discover a way to animate the tallest tower and cause it to wreak havoc on the mortals." The god smiled lightly, though the intensity of his gaze certainly didn't match the seemingly calm expression. "But that is only when I am very bored, or after Thor has come to speak with me." Tony nodded, making a mental note to talk to Fury as soon as possible about Loki's plan.

"So you…you really hate him, then? Thor, I mean." Tony asked after a while, pulling his gaze away from Loki's and studying his own hands instead. The god sighed, standing up again.

"Why is it so hard for you mortals to understand that I happen to loathe him?" Loki replied quietly, sounding almost threatening. Tony swallowed hard, instantly regretting the question he'd asked. Loki paced toward him, smiling slightly as the genius visibly flattened himself against the glass, trying to protect himself by appearing as unthreatening as possible while not actually _looking_ like he was trying to protect himself. "He is an arrogant, self-centered, foolish boy who gets far more attention than he deserves." With each word, Loki's voice rose until he was practically shouting, his voice echoing off the enclosing walls.

"Calm down, reindeer games." Tony smirked, trying to appear unfazed by Loki's anger though he was praying that someone would take pity on him soon and come to rescue him. "You probably shouldn't insult the one person who consistently defends you. If it wasn't for Thor, you'd probably be stuck somewhere far less luxurious than this prison." Loki stared at him as a wildcat would look at its prey, his emerald green eyes narrowed. "He loves you, you know." Tony murmured softly, no longer trying to appear unafraid. He sensed that the fight was ebbing out of Loki anyway; could see the tension slowly leaving his body. "If I had someone who loved me like that, I wouldn't insult them." The genius kept his voice lowered, wary of angering the god again.

"He is foolish to love me. I am a monster." Loki replied quietly, though he met Tony's gaze evenly. The genius watched him closely, almost willing him to continue. Thor had never mentioned anything about Loki's life in Asgard, though of course all the Avengers knew that it had effectively ended when the Bifrost was destroyed. Thor had never even so much as hinted at the reasons behind Loki's banishment from the place he called home.

"If you're a monster, then show me." Tony challenged when Loki did not continue. The god narrowed his eyes, but Tony wasn't ready to back down. "Come on. You know how I treat Bruce. I'm not going to laugh at you or anything." Loki watched him for a long moment, as if he was actually considering it, before something in his face changed and Tony knew he was upset even before he spoke.

"Why should I show a mere mortal what I have not shown even Thor?" The god snapped, advancing on Tony before he could even react. "You are not worthy of even the darkest part of me. You are not worthy of anything except kneeling before me." As he spoke, Loki's hands descended onto Tony's shoulders, forcing him to his knees. The genius smirked up at him, though fear coursed through him at the thought of what Loki could force him to do while SHIELD security apparently took a day off. "I _will_ make you kneel. All of you. Even my brother will fall to his knees before me when he sees how powerful I truly am." Loki almost growled, sending another chill of fear through Tony. The genius stood slowly, prepared for Loki to shove him back down immediately. But the god merely watched him, anger and frustration warring in his gaze.

"Loki…" Tony murmured; he knew exactly how it felt to be constantly underestimated; until the whole Iron Man debacle happened, most people had doubted that he'd inherited his father's brilliant mind. Not that his father was someone he wanted to spend a lot of time thinking about at the moment. Instead, the genius focused on Loki, who was standing mere inches in front of him, who at any moment could overpower Tony and force him to his knees once again, who Tony actually respected (and maybe even liked) quite a bit. And somewhere within all that focusing, Tony found himself leaning forward, stretching onto tiptoes to even out the height difference, and pressing his lips to Loki's own surprisingly warm ones. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but when Tony pulled back he could tell that Loki wanted more.

And so they were halfway through exploring each other's mouth with their tongues when Fury walked in, straight-faced, and pushed the button that would open the door to the glass prison. Tony smirked to himself at the similarities between his current situation and the moment with Steve and Phil that morning, but unlike Captain America and Agent, neither he nor Loki bothered to look embarrassed when Fury cleared his throat to get their attention.

Upstairs in the monitoring room, Steve and Phil high-fived, smiling, as Fury launched into what would probably be a very long discussion with Tony and Loki.

**A/N: So here you go, guys: the long-awaited second chapter. I hope you like it!**


End file.
